bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Why Can't Be Friends? (Credits)
Credits taken in "Why Can't Be Friends?", Season 4, episode 38, 158th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Hoey Directed by Noel MacNeal Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producers Sally K. Cohen Brenda White Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producers James Sabatini Erica LevinErica Levin Associate Producer Stacey Adams Supervising Editor Erica Levin Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Anne Louise Wallace Thomas Ucciferri Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Production Accountants Barbara J. Howard Joyce Hsieh Joan Altman Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Editors Tom Heckbert Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Manny Gutierrez Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Victoria Ellis Isabelle Dufour Fred Bucholz Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Jennifer T. Liske Harvard Project Zero Tina Grotzer Harvest Project Zero Dan Anderson Barbara J. Howard University of Massachusetts Sound Design and Mixing Danny Cavacco Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Kerrie Thompson Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Kimberly L. Maisel Anne Martin Alexis Radogost-Givens Danielle R. Schleif Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Katya DeBear Bethany Berry-Weiss Jim Pesce Production Assistants Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Bill Griffith Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Honey Trabitz Rebecca Bruck Bronwen Densmore Michael Lang Steve Lantz Kimberly Mitchell Brian Sales Isaac Schild Bryan Shelton Anne Marie Ugarte Technical Director Tom Guadarrama Video Jeff Lee Jim Meek Video Operator Bob Salzer Audio Peter Hefter Jim Parente Ron Lantz Victor Smith Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Alex Gutierrez Cameras Jim O'Donnell Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Utilities Keith Conod Jack Cooke Scott Hearde Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso Rich Lohrer Walter Rainard Prop Builder Bill DePaulo Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs by Kristen Anderson Joanne Bogart Bobby Lopez Peter Lurye Bill Obrecht Andrew Wyatt Tyler Bunch Score by Jared Faber & Julian Harris Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits